Reincarnation
The supernatural power and ability to pass the spirit or soul into another body after death. Not to be confused with Resurrection as the user possesses a new body. Also Called *Rebrith *Past Life Capability The user is capable of surviving and escaping death itself by having his or her spirit or soul reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born or a new born animal or corpse.Often he or she reincarnates into a body of someone who most phyiscally resembles them and is their exact look-alike reincarnation. Also reincarnation could be that when the user is mortally wounded their body emits a great amount of energy right before they were to die and they come 'back' from the grave in a different body but the difference from the first option is that this body is exclusively their's and not stolen from anyone else (their soul never left their body, thier body just changed and healed). They also retain all of their memories of their past 'lives'. (Examples are Yami/Atem/the Pharaoh chosing Yugi Moto as his host, and the spirit and soul of Sailor Saturn (from the anime Sailor Moon) ''herself being instantly reborn into the body of fifteen-year-old Hotaru Tomoe, her look-alike reincarnation.) Usages *Survive death and gain new life. *If possessed by another body the user can gain the physical capabilities of the host. *User can retain ''all of the'' memories, expierence, wisdom, skills, knowledge, powers, and abilities of past lives. * Limited Clairvoyance. *Divided Mind. *Grant and bestow one's own immense powers and abilities to the host. *the user can reincarnate in two ways, as a baby (forget everything you learned in the previous form) or as persons already born bringing the power divided mind Limitations *User may be reborn as an infant. Users *Aang (''Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Avatars (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Vishnu (Hinduism/Religion) *Jesus Christ (Christianity/Religion) *Hanyuu Furude/Oyashiro-sama (Higurashi no naku koro ni) *Rika Furude/Frederica Bernkastel (Higurashi no naku koro ni) *Hohenheim of Light (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Darken Rahl (Legend of the Seeker) *Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *Sisters of the Dark (Legend of the Seeker) *Greed/Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Professor X (Marvel) *Hawkman (DC Comics) *Hawkwoman (DC Comics) *Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) *Ceres (Ceres: Celestial Legend/Ayashi No Ceres) *Kikyo (Inuyasha) *Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) *The Doctor (Doctor Who) *Romana (Doctor Who) *The Master (Doctor Who) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *The Beast (inFamous 2) *Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen) *The Charmed Ones (Charmed) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Slayers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Merrick (Buffy the Vampire Slayer film) *Dracula (Castelvania) *Soma Cruz (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) *Overlord Zenon (Disgaea) **This is the only plotline example of it, all generics can do this. Prinnies, which contain the souls of sinners, are also all reincarnated, though that doesn't stop them from doing so if they are generics *Paddra Nsu-Yeul (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Gallery 540px-Fullmetal Alchemist - 28 - Large 13.jpg|Greed meets Ling Yao..... 541px-Im greed.jpg|...and is reincanrated onto him. Regeneration.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) passing from one incarnation to another after a fatal injury. SotD-ceremony.jpg|Sister Nicci gets Reincarnated into a new body with the aid of the Sisters of the Dark. 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl_1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Gemma (Ninja Scroll) uses his "Reincarnation Technique" to bring himself back to life. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Christian Superpowers